


It's been months

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic "Help"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been months

**Author's Note:**

> Again, i believe that Lee's parents would be very supportive over lee and his sexuality :)

It had been months since the drastic argument with Lee's parents. Lee still had thoughts about what had happened. Sometimes, if he was unlucky, he would have nightmares of it happening again. He would wake up and scream for Richard who would jump up from his sleep and hold Lee tight, rocking him back and forth to try and calm him. It would eventually work and Lee would slowly doze off into a dreamless sleep. 

To this day, Lee had no contact with his parents. Only would he talk to his sister and brother. They accepted him for who he was. Sometimes they would slip their parents into their conversation but Lee would only change the subject straight away. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss his parents. In all truth, he missed them with all his heart. 

When Richard had introduced him to his parents, they were filled with joy. No disgust were in their eyes as they welcomed Lee. It made Lee happy, because they had welcomed him with open arms. Though he was also sad as he wished his parents did the same.

Yes, it had been months. Months of sadness and a hole in Lee's heart. So that is why Lee was surprised to get a call from his mother one morning. 

"Hello?" Lee had answered casually, not caring to look at the caller ID.

"Hello Lee." Lee felt a large lump form in his throat as he listened to his mothers sweet voice. He held back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes as he spoke.

"Hello mum. What can i do for you?"

"Me and your father were wondering if you could possibly come over today? Right now if possible." 

Lee glanced at a curious Richard who was sat on the couch, a book clasped in his hands but not reading it as he stared at Lee. Lee sighed and closed his eyes. He replied with one simple question that would really determine his answer to his mothers request.

"Only if i can bring Richard with me." It wasn't a question. Never would be a question. He heard the soft voices of two people talking in the background. He could only presume it was his mother and his father. He stood still, waiting nervously for a reply. Soon, he finally got one.

"Yes, of course you can bring Richard. See you soon then." 

"Yup, bye mum"

Lee hung up the phone before another word was said. He glanced up at Richard who was looking confused as ever. Lee smiled at his confusion. He walked over to his lover and placed a loving kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"Get ready, we are going to my parents." Lee whispered. Richard stared at him, shocked and a bot frightened. Though, he nodded and got up to slip on his shoes and grab his jacket.

Driving there was full of comfortable silence. To be fair though, Lee wasn't paying much attention as he was deep in thought. He couldn't help but think up several scenarios on what could happen this evening. Most of them bad and only two of them good. 

His heart was pounding furiously as they arrived at the house that he had missed dearly. Richard had tangled their hands together as they walked towards the front door. Lee knocked three times. A few seconds later, the door opened. His mother greeted them with a warm smile, and stood aside for them to enter. Lee gripped Richards hand tighter, earning him a squeeze from the man that meant to reassure him. He looked at Richard and smiled, knowing that over what could possibly happen this day he and Richard would still be together. No matter what.

They followed Lee's mother into the living room where his father sat reading a book. Lee sucked in a sharp breath as his heart pounded faster. His father looked up from his book and looked straight at Lee. He could see the regret in his fathers eyes. Was it regret? He did not know,he could only hope that it was.

"Lee, come with me. I think we need to talk in private."

Instantly Lee said no, shocking his father by the anger in his voice.

"Whatever you want to say to me right now that is so fucking important you can say to Richard as well." In the corner of eye he could see his lover look down and smirk. Though, his parents were not very amused by the tone of his voice.

"Ok, fine then. Lee, im sorry. I am sorry for hurting you. I am sorry for everything i had said to you. I know that you don't want to hear all of this as i know that it will take much more than the word sorry to make you forgive me. But please know that these past few months have been nothing but full of regret and anger towards myself. I am so sorry Lee."

His father now was standing a few inches away from the couple, tears flowing freely down his face. Lee swallowed thickly.

"You're right when you say that i wont be able to forgive you just like that. I actually don't know if i ever could forgive you for what you did. But i do appreciate the apology. Honestly i don't know what to say. You put me through a fuck load of pain. I have had nightmares ever since."

Lee was now letting a few stray tears fall down his face but he did not let his voice crack. His father stared at him, taking in what he had just said. His father only nodded. They said their goodbyes. As Lee and Richard left his mother gave Lee a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. In the car again Richard started to speak. 

"Are you okay love?" Lee only nodded, not feeling up to talking. Richard understood and drove them home.

~

A few more months had passed and everything was better. Lee and his father started talking properly to each other. His parents saying apology's to Richard and welcoming him. Everything was forgotten and forgiven. Though, Lee still had anxiety's about seeing his father he still was able to do it and have a casual conversation.

Lee was happy again. There were no more days full of sadness and anger. No more night filled with nightmares. And most of all, he still had Richard. His Richard who loved him everyday and reassured him that everything will be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
